The present invention relates generally to cellular telephones, and more specifically to a mobile/personal telephone set having a speed dialing feature for originating international and domestic calls.
Speed dialing can be advantageously combined with the mobility of a cellular telephone when placing a call to one of a set of stored destinations if the location of the telephone is limited within the boundary of a country. However, if the user travels with the cellular telephone and makes an international call from a foreign country using a speed dialing feature, the speed dialing memory must be altered to append the international access code of the country in which he is travelling to a desired destination address number. In addition, when the user returns to his home country, the stored international access code must be erased from the speed dialing memory. If the user frequently moves from one country to another and makes speed dialing calls, the international access code must be altered each time he encounters a boundary between countries if these countries adopt different international access codes. Since the international access code of a country is determined solely by the national numbering plan of that country, it is usual that different international access codes are adopted by different countries. Therefore, persons traveling through different countries with a cellular phone will encounter an inconvenience, particularly when the speed dialing memory contains destinations that are resident in different countries because the international access code must be attached only to foreign-resident destinations while others are left unattached.